


Thaw the Ice

by Loopie_Lupie



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopie_Lupie/pseuds/Loopie_Lupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has decided not to let his heart unthaw again. Even with Jean it was more friendship than true love. He just hasn’t been able to manage the love thing since he was in the Baltimore PD and the woman he’d asked to marry him had agreed and then betrayed him in so many ways. Now, he’s finding that while he tried to keep his heart frozen, it’s being gradually melted. And by none other than one of the few people he knows would never be interested. Not to mention that they’d likely kill him for the thought. But that wouldn’t do much as he’d already be dead by their refusal and the pain in his chest. For now he’ll dream and let himself play in fantasies. Of course, he’s got to do his best to still keep his heart hardened against pain. It’s sad really. The way he hurt Jean just because he couldn’t truly consider it love. She would have been perfect for him. Oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A weekend away...Or not

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, it will take a while as I type on it when my hectic life allows. Anyway, hope someone enjoys it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! If you people think I'd be writing fanfic instead of making some of this shit canon if I owned anything but the OC's and plotline and a few weird twisted ideas, you're more insane than I be.

Leaning against the bar, Tony looked around for a moment as he waited for the barmaid to come up to him. “Can I get a scotch on the rocks? And just fill the glass.”

He was far from in the mood for playing around. The intention of the night was to get rip roaring drunk and to drag the first attractive person to hit on him to a hotel just down the street. There was a reason he was in New York. He didn’t want to be caught if the one to pick on him just happened to be male. Seriously, it was sad that everyone believed that he really was as picky as he played at work.

Well, not everyone. Ziva didn’t seem to quite believe it by the way she smiled every time an attractive man came into the office. But tonight, that didn’t matter. He was on vacation for the entire weekend, and so drinking and fucking it was.

Tossing down a hundred, he smiled at the barmaid. “Just refill my glass as much as that lets you and then let me know.” At her nod, his smile shifted into a grin as he grabbed the glass and spun about to watch the mass of people on the dance floor. “At least there’s some good eye candy...”

The last was muttered to himself just before he took a long drag of his scotch. He really wasn’t one for the dance club scene, but it seemed like a good plan. Half the people at these places were looking for a quick fuck anyways. 

A woman smiled at him and watched him as she ground against a few others on the dance floor. He would have likely been interested if she had looked more likely to be legal. Really, she acted like the big black ‘X’ on her hand wasn’t evidence enough. Of course, he would bet she had a fake ID. He figured she was 16, _maybe_ 17 tops. Not what he was cruising for. He needed them to at least be legal.

Almost two hours and six tumblers of scotch, he apparently wasn’t fond of his liver at the moment, and the room was starting to spin a little. A quick shake of the head stopped the spinning and instead just brought on the bright lights and the heat in his loins. Setting his glass down with another five as a tip for the good service as his glass was never empty for more than a few minutes, he mosied his way out into the crowd. While not his normal wear, he was currently attired in snug jeans that shaped to both his ass and the curve of his barely interested cock. The small tears over the material helped him fit in as did the ripped up black tank he wore. 

Truly, he preferred his suits. They were always perfectly tailored so they fell immaculately along his form. Tony loved the way the suits affected women. It was almost as if he were in some sort of lingerie that could turn on almost any woman in his normal clothes. Which was a heady moment of power every time he realized it. 

Surrounded by a pack of women the second he was on the dance floor, the man smirked playfully and selected a random girl with short cropped hair that was dyed a vibrant red to the point he didn’t have any clue of her natural shade. Guess he’d find that out when they hit the hotel room.

Leaning in close to her, he let his lips brush her ear softly as he spoke in a low whisper that was barely audible over the music. “Come back to my hotel?”

Feeling her shiver, he smiled at her nod and gave a soft nip to her earlobe. Gripping her wrist, the blond led her off the dance floor and outside. Walking down the street, he wasn’t surprised to feel her fingers sliding along his arms and chest as they moved just to see how well built he was. Getting to the hotel, he led her upstairs to his suite and had her against the door as it was shut.

***************************************  
The next morning he woke up with one hell of a hangover. However when he rolled to attempt to get to the bathroom for ibuprofen, he realized there was a weight there. Looking over at his arm, he groaned at the sight of the red head from the night before. He couldn’t remember her name though.

Very few things were in his memory banks at the moment, and that was that she apparently simply brightened her hair as she had dark auburn curls, and of course, that she’d had a mouth like a vacuum.

Slowly working his arm from under her, he sighed and moved to that bathroom to go through his routine. Taking pills for his headache, he was glad that other than once in college he’d never puked from a hangover. Starting the shower, he scrubbed himself clean and stepped out again. He had just gotten dressed when she stumbled into the bathroom.

“Shower’s still hot. Only took like, ten minutes for mine.” Tony moved back to the bed and looked over the mess of sheets and blankets. At least they seemed clean enough so he flopped down again just to get his head to stop pounding.

Of course, the second the pounding started to subside, his phone went off. Snagging the thing and glancing at the Caller ID, he wished it’d been anyone else. Had it been anyone else, even those on the team, he could've ignored it. But this was Gibbs. Sighing, he flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear.

“Yeah, Boss?”

_“We have a case. The director said to call you in cause we need to work with Baltimore PD.”_

Groaning softly, Tony tried to think of what to say before he finally settled on, “Boss, I’m in New York. How am I supposed to get back there today?”

_“I’d suggest driving. And sunglasses. You sound hungover.”_

How Gibbs knew these things, he wasn’t sure, but he sighed. “Alright. Give me a few hours and I’ll be there.”

Would he never get a true vacation?

Packing his stuff up quickly, Tony stretched to pop his back, a low whine slipping from him at the flash of pain followed by a second of euphoria thanks to his spine sliding back to where it should be. Thinking for a moment about what to do, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed the front desk. 

_“Hello, this is Dani, how may I help you?”_

The sweet feminine voice had Tony smiling out of habit. “This is Dinozzo, room 724, I’d like to put a cap of 100 dollars on the bill for room service. And then if you would process. I’ll be leaving shortly.”

_“Of course Mr. Dinozzo. I do hope you enjoyed your stay with us though.”_

“Yes, I enjoyed the night quite a bit. Thank you again, good bye.” Hanging up the phone, he walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside. After all, why should he be shy about her being in the shower behind the opaque curtain when he’d seen all of her the night before. “Okay, so go ahead and order some room service if you want, but I’m headed out. Got to meet a friend.”

Without waiting for an answer, he turned about and headed out of his room, quickly snagging the large duffel that held all his stuff for the weekend. It was a long boring ride that was made all the worse by Gibbs calling and telling him to hurry up as they needed him. Of course, if the man had put it that way it wouldn’t have been so bad. It’d been the gruff voice growling, _“I need you, Dinozzo,”_ that had made the Italian instantly hard. Driving with a boner was rather like walking with one; almost impossible. 

Having focused on driving completely, radio on country to avoid the much too suggestive words of his normal pop music, he managed to keep the car on the road and will away his erection by the time he hit DC. Going to the address McGee had texted him, he parked the car next to Ducky’s van, sighing at the fact they apparently had to go down a hill side yet again. Killing the engine, he headed on to work.


	2. Body numero uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony works the crime scene, one that he really hopes is never like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lesslynn, my co-author and one of the few that pokes me with a big long pointy stick going "Write damn you!"

Making his way carefully down the side of the hill, Dinozzo sighed as he readjusted his work bag. Really he was too used to being called in whenever he tried for vacation. That was proven by the way his trunk perpetually held a bag for work no matter what.

“Finally managed to get here, huh, Dinozzo?”

The hard voice of his boss had the man sighing softly before he plastered on a playful smile and nodded. “Yeah, Boss. So, what do we got?”

“It’s not very-” McGee’s voice cut out as he heaved, the splatter almost reaching Tony’s shoes from where he’d moved away from the crime scene. “Pretty.” 

The weak tone had the Italian lofting a brow and shrugging. “Alright then.”

Taking a couple steps away, he dropped his bag and squatted to pull out a pair of gloves. Slipping them on as he stood up, he moved closer to the main crime scene. And suddenly found himself swallowing thickly to keep his own stomach in control. They’d had some pretty gruesome cases, but this was one of the prize takers.

The Petty Officer was laying on the ground, limbs bent awkwardly. Of course, the four breaks, two piercing the skin, wasn’t the worst of the imagery of the current crime scene. It was more the way the skin was sliced open in harsh sets of five lines. Though it was when he got closer that he found himself gagging a bit and fighting not to completely empty the nonexistant content of his stomach. 

Her rib cage had been shattered inward, almost as if some sort of animal had bitten through it and ripped at the internal organs. Or at least what was hidden inside the rib cage. Clearing his throat, making sure that he wasn’t going to puke, he knelt down next to the body and started looking at the body for any evidence.

“Hey, you guys see this bite?” There was a bite mark, looking mostly human other than the insanely deep incisor marks, on the side of the person’s neck that just barely missed the jugular.

“What bite?” Ziva’s low voice held a single tone of surprise as she moved closer, leaning over the body as if it didn’t bother her at all. “That’s strange looking.”

“Has Ducky seen the body yet?” He asked as he scanned the remains for any possible evidence that may have been left by the perp. Once he was finished with the body he scanned the surrounding area looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

“Yeah, Dinozzo, some of us manage to get to a case early. However, he was called away to another case for advice for Agent Lane’s team before we could get the body back to the morgue.” Gibbs’ voice was stern as he walked back from where he’d been speaking to the local police. A sip at his coffee and he continued speaking. “He should be back in the next half hour or so to get the body. The locals will watch the body for us so once we get our evidence we can head back to the Navy yard to work on her background.”

Ziva nodded at Gibbs’ words and walked about taking pictures of where some branches were broken and a small scrap of cloth hung on a branch. Quickly gathering that, she marked the baggy and continued with her images. It looked like some one had been after this woman very intently with the way the branches were broken in a clear path twisting about a block down through the woods and then back up to the road. “McGee, we should find out if there were any reports of anyone walking this highway last night or this morning. It seems the attack came this way.”

“Hey I was on vacation, in New York. S‘not my fault this particular nutcase chose this weekend to butcher someone.” Tony snapped back his hangover still not quite out of his system. Although as Tony thought about it almost everytime he tried to take a vacation something like this happened he didn’t even know why he bothered anymore. 

“Yeah but it is your fault you were in New York you could have picked somewhere closer for your slumming hedonism.” McGee chimed in. He had recovered enough of his composure to help work the crime scene and was currently following the trail to where it lead to the highway looking for anything that could help them catch this disturbed individual. 

Taking in a long breath through his nose, Gibbs shook his head wondering what in the hell happened here. Normally he could read a situation well, but he wasn’t sure about anything on this one other than that it was odd. “McGee, walk the trail. See if you can find anything.” It was much too early for fighting to be happening. Especially as he’d been up all night working on the boat. Hated when he got visits from people he didn’t like. Always kept him up. Though that might not have been so bad if they had left before three A.M. Not that she ever did though.

Ziva wondered what exactly McGee meant, trying to remember what hedonism meant as she looked about the main crime scene once more. “Gibbs,” the moment the blue eyes turned on her she continued speaking, glad that he wasn’t as caught up in thoughts as he’d seemed to be. “I believe we’re done here other than where they walked.” At his nod, she headed up the hillside hoping that this would be an easier case to solve than it looked like it would be.

Concentrating on the crime scene as he let the way the body fell lead him Tony tried to reconstruct the series of events that lead to this woman being virtually torn apart in this clearing. He just couldn’t make sense of it it looked as if an animal had tried to tear out her heart. He crouched down to get a better look at the ground around the body. Tony found one set of shoe prints that looked a little strange as if the foot inside the shoe were a bit bigger than normal for the weight of the person who made it right next to the body along with a knee print as if someone had knelt down next to the victim. 

“Yes boss.” was all McGee said as he continued to do just that nobly refraining from saying he was already doing so. He found running foot prints that matched the victim’s obviously followed by another set of prints it was clear that the attacker hadn’t even tried to hide or cover his tracks. there was something strange about the foot prints that followed the victims’ it was almost as if the attacker were leaping instead of running the prints were rather far apart. At a particularly deep Print McGee set up to take an imprint of it to see what Abby thought of it. He continued to mark the prints that he found and he took several pictures of them individually and together to show how far apart they were. 

Gibbs sighed and shook his head again, taking another slow lungful of air as he looked about the clearing. There was something odd about this, and damnit he couldn’t place just what it was. Taking another swig of his morning caffeine, he watched the way Tony seemed to be finding more than Ziva had and smiled slightly. He was the SFA for a reason after all. Seemed he was good as always. “What’d you find, Dinozzo?”

Ziva walked along the road looking for any tire treads in the gravel. That could give some clue as to who it was possibly. They’d found people on such things before. Finding one about twenty feet short of where the attack had started into the woods, she knelt down near it to place markers and take pictures to show size and such before she attempted to fill it with putty. However, the gravel was loose packed and simply moved with the putty losing the tread.

Looking up at his boss Tony motioned the man closer. “Looks to be a couple of foot prints and a possible knee print right here next to the body as if someone had knelt over her,” he explained pointing out the relevant areas of ground as he brought his camera around to photograph them. “I don’t know boss there is something strange about the footprints. Almost as if the foot was too long for the body it supported.” He dug in his field bag for the plaster, “I will get casts of them and see what Abby thinks I may be wrong.” He proceeded to do just that. 

Timothy was scanning the trees looking for evidence when a motion made him look up. He saw what he thought had to be part of a scarf about ten feet above him. “Hey Ziva.” He called the woman over for a second opinion wondering if he was seeing things as he caught sight of another scrap of cloth that might be another piece of scarf in another tree about twenty feet further on. The pieces of scarf seemed to be placed about midway between the sets of unidentified foot prints he had found so far but how did they get there?

Lofting a brow at the idea of someone having awkwardly sized feet for their body, Gibbs moved closer to the body. “Perhaps a teenager?” He knew that some ended up with very awkward proportions for a while. Though, a teen that was capable of this was one that would likely be far from sane. After all, who would do such a thing like that? Another slow breath, almost drinking the air in as if to calm his stomach, the silver haired man looked down at the footprints and found that he rather agreed with Dinozzo’s perception of the prints.

“Yes, McGee?” Stepping down the side of the hill once more and into the woods, Ziva offered the youngest on the team a light smile before she looked where he was. Seeing the long chunk of cloth hanging so high above them, the Israeli blinked a few times in confusion. “I do not remember wind that would be hard enough to do such a thing last night...” And then an even more perplexing thought occured. How were they to get it down when the branches on the trees were too thin to support a body crawling up the trees to fetch it?

Lifting an eyebrow at the thought of a teenager causing this kind of damage, “I can see a teen having feet this disproportionate during a growth spurt, but how insane would a teen have to be to cause this kind of damage. I mean a good portion of the damage looks like an animal attack except for the bite mark which looks like the attacker tried to make it look like an animal.” He paused long enough to consider the theory. “The perp would have to be very strong to make it look like something ripped this woman’s heart out through her chest. And what do you think caused this?” He asked pointing to what looked like claw marks. “These are more torn than what a blade would cause.” He said as if he were talking to himself. 

“Me neither I thought there was just a light breeze in the area last night I will check what the weather had been and see if there were any gusts that could have blown those pieces of cloth up there.” He agreed, “But how are we going to get them down, we certainly cannot climb up to get them.” He paused to look back at the ground, “And another strange thing would you check to see if you can find any more prints between the ones I’ve marked, Judging by the spacing of those it looks as if the pieces of cloth are directly between the prints I have found. Its not possible for a person to jump that high.” he was still looking at the ground trying to find more of those prints. “But with ground this soft how did the prints get so far apart. The prints I did find are rather deep as if caused by the impact of someone jumping off a roof.”

“Maybe they used a specialty weapon? Or something that was supposed to look like an animal paw?” Thinking about it for a long moment, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed his wonderful know-all for oddities. “Hey, Abbs, is there a year round Halloween store?” Listening to the delighted Goth babble about things for a moment, he gave a low sound of annoyance that the lab tech immediately responded to with an apology and a straight answer. Thanking her and getting her to text the address, he looked to his Senior Field Agent, “Dinozzo, finish there and then I’ll ride with you to ‘All Hallows’ Eve’ so we can see if they have anything that would make this sort of wound.” 

Ziva nodded at McGee’s words finding that at least they both agreed about the weather having been mild. “Perhaps a long stick? You stand about six foot tall which means your arm would reach about seven and a half to eight. So a stick would work to pull it down?” They didn’t really have anything to try to grab it with after all, so it was up to what they could find to use. Looking at the ground, her brows knit at the lack of steps between the prints McGee had marked. “Perhaps the killer cleared some of the prints to make it look even more strange? After all, the body looks like it was killed by some sort of creature. Though I thought your ‘Halloween’ isn’t until the fall...”

“That sounds more plausible than the images that were running through my head.” Tony sighed thinking about human animal hybrids or werewolves, maybe those nasty nosferatu vampires with skanky claws and such in an effort to not react to that incredibly sexy voice. He was intentionally bringing up hideous images to distract himself, anything he could think of that would fit the damage and was repulsive. “Well I think I have learned all I can here ‘till Ducky gets done with the body lets go see what we can find at the freak store.” He remarked as he lead the way to his car.

“A stick?” McGee muttered still looking up, “Yeah that’s not a bad idea, let’s see if we can find one long enough.” He finished as he started looking around the ground for a long stick. “And You’re right, Halloween is in October.” He said. “So, how else do you think those pieces of cloth could get up there?” He asked. “Do you think the attacker might have thrown them up there just to taunt us?” he continued as the random thought occurred to him. 

“And what were you thinking of, Dinozzo?” One of Gibbs’ silver brows lofted questioningly as he looked at the younger man. The way the Italian seemed to be somewhat distracted made him worry if perhaps he shouldn’t have called him in. After all, this had been his first vacation in almost a year and a half thanks to how many cases they’d been catching. Taking a swig of his coffee, the man found there wasn’t much to do and he nodded as he followed the other up the hill. Nostrils flaring slightly as he found himself at the right angle to be staring at Tony’s rump as they moved up the hill side, he sighed and shook his head. “Alright, so Abby texted me the address.” Flipping open his phone, he got into his inbox and then showed the message to Dinozzo. After all, the younger man knew D.C. almost as well as he did.

Nodding at McGee’s agreement, glad that for once she wasn’t wrong about something that was mainly an American event, Ziva looked about as well. “I’m not sure...Scarves don’t fly that well.” She knew that from personal experience with lovers in the past. There had been so many times that they’d ended up with scarves wrapped about ankles whilst in the throes of passion as the article of clothing wasn’t thrown far enough away. Finding a stick, she passed it to McGee and grabbed a bag for the scarf. Eyes flicking up to the road, she shrugged. At least Tony wasn’t going to be moaning about his hangover or anything like that since he went with Gibbs. For once she was happy that he was the preferred interviewer for civilians.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a little gruesome and a little sexy at times and all things in between.


End file.
